


Imperfect is Perfect

by RaeRaePapaya



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/M, First Time, Future Fic, Intimacy, Romance, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRaePapaya/pseuds/RaeRaePapaya





	Imperfect is Perfect

A soft smile appeared on Ryuko's lips as she turned from the door to Uzu. She gave their linked hands a gentle squeeze as she leaned against the door frame. "This is my stop..." She said quietly, her smile dancing on her lips.

Uzu nodded and looked to the door. "Really?" He asked and looked at the family name, "Kiryuin", that had been engraved just below the apartment number. "I couldn't tell," Uzu joked as he pulled their linked hands up to his lips. He placed a small kiss on Ryuko's knuckle, a small chuckle passing through the girl's lips.

"I had fun today," Uzu shared, a fond smile on his lips.

Ryuko nodded in agreement, her smile growing. "Same here," she mumbled as she tilted her head up meet Uzu, who was already leaning down. His lips brushed against hers gently, his arm trailing up her arm before wrapping around her shoulders and pulling her close. She tilted her head slightly as she leaned on Uzu, her hands moving up to grasp at his jacket, her fingers locking around the soft material.

Uzu pulled back, a grin on his features as he tried to catch his breath. "Good night, Ryuko." He blinked in surprise when Ryuko pulled him down, her fingers interlocked in his hair as she brought him down for another kiss. Uzu sighed into the kiss, his eyes closing in bliss as his arms moved down to wrap around Ryuko's waist. He exhaled through his nose as Ryuko's lips parted against his lips before she moved captured his bottom lip in between hers, sucking gently. "Ryuko..." Uzu sighed against her lips, his hands moving down to squeeze her hips. With a heavy sigh, he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers.

He gave her a small grin as Ryuko pouted at him. "Do you really have to go?" Ryuko asked, her fingers playing with Uzu's hair. He nodded as best he could, leaning down to peck Ryuko's lips.

"Yes, it's just 8 months, the program will be over in no time." Uzu pulled back and offered with a small grin. "I'll be back in no time," Uzu said as he slipped from Ryuko's grasp.

Ryuko sighed as she leaned back against the doorframe. "Yeah, I guess so..." She mumbled.

Uzu grinned at her and leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. "I'll see you in 8 months," Uzu said as he pulled back. He stopped when Ryuko grabbed his hand, pulling him back to her. He looked at her curiously and she flushed, her cheeks red.

"D... Do you have to go back to your place? You could...st-stay here for tonight." Ryuko offered as she bit her lip, looking up at Uzu. He flushed and smiled at her. "M-Most of your stuff is here anyway a-and..." She trailed off.

"I'd love to, babe, but I really have to go." He leaned in and kissed her, leaving the girl breathless. "I'll see you when I get back," Uzu promised, a smile on his lips.

\---

Ryuko yawned as she rolled out of bed. She had brushed her teeth, eaten breakfast, and had done all the regular daily activities, but she found herself in desperate need of a nap. Uzu wasn't around to keep her company, neither was Satsuki since she had gone out of town as well. Mako and her family were out of town on vacation. Ryuko didn't consider herself close enough to hang out one on one with the former members of the Elite Four, and she wasn't that desperate for company.

Maybe she'd get a puppy one day...

The knocking at her apartment door snapped Ryuko out of her trance as she hurried to the door. "Coming, coming," she called groggily and opened the door. She gasped, finding Uzu at her door, dressed in his green tank top and jeans, his luggage at his side. "Uzu!" Ryuko exclaimed as she jumped into the male's arms. He laughed happily and dropped his hold on his luggage, wrapping his arms around Ryuko as her legs wound around his waist.

Uzu chuckled as he stumbled back from the force of Ryuko's impact, his arms tightening around Ryuko as he hugged her close. "Missed me that much, huh?" Uzu chuckled as Ryuko pressed her lips against his.

"What are you doing here? I thought you're not supposed to come back for another month?" Ryuko asked in between kisses, as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 

Uzu nodded against the kiss, smiling against the girl's lips. "Yeah, that's what I thought too, but they sent us back early." The green haired male replied against her lips. "Mm, hold on tight," Uzu warned suddenly. Ryuko squeaked in surprise when Uzu suddenly released his arms from her and carefully leaned down. She clambered onto his shoulders as she tightened her hold her legs had around his waist by digging her heels into his lower back. Uzu kept his lips locked with Ryuko's as he reached down and collected his luggage into his hands, able to carry all of them at the same time. He walked inside, bringing Ryuko and his luggage inside the apartment.

Once they were safely inside, Uzu placed his luggage to the ground and kicked the door closed behind him. "L-Let me lock the door," Ryuko requested breathlessly against his lips. He grinned and pressed his lips more insistently against Ryuko's.

"I got it, babe." He mumbled as he reached over to the door, blindly fumbling for the lock on the door. With the door successfully locked, he moved further inside, kicking his shoes off as he went. "Is Satsuki here?" Uzu asked as he stopped in the heart of the living room.

Ryuko made a small noise. "No, she's gone out for the weekend. Won't be home until tomorrow night." Ryuko replied in between kisses.

Uzu smirked against her lips. "Awesome," he grinned and pulled away breathlessly. Ryuko smirked at him and gasped when Uzu suddenly tossed her onto the couch, the girl landing on her back. She chuckled as Uzu leaned over her, his elbows laying on either side of her head. Her eyes fluttered close as Uzu kissed her fervently before moving his lips to her cheek and then her neck.

Ryuko sighed blissfully as her eyes opened up again. Her arms wound around Uzu's shoulders, her fingers weaving into his hair. "Missed me that much?" Ryuko teased as a smirk appeared on her lips. Uzu made a small noise as he placed kiss after kiss on the exposed skin of her neck.

"You bet I did, babe. If I ever go on a long trip again, you're coming with me." Uzu said against her skin.

The dark haired girl rolled her eyes and pulled Uzu back up to her lips. "Mm, well aren't you romantic?" Ryuko chuckled as she pressed his lips against his. 

Uzu smiled and pulled back to kiss her forehead. He smiled down at her, his gray eyes meeting her blue ones. "What do you want to do today?" He inquired and nudged his nose against Ryuko's.

She giggled and pursed her lips. "Hmm, I was gonna watch a movie in my- room!" Ryuko squeaked out the last part as Uzu scooped her up in his arms and made his way to the bedroom with Ryuko.

\---

Ryuko leaned back against Uzu's chest, his arms wrapping around her waist as he linked hands with her over her lap. He leaned down, brushing his nose against Ryuko's neck until he moved down further to place a kiss on her shoulder. "You're not even watching..." Ryuko mumbled, a pout on her lips. 

Uzu grinned against her skin before he placed another kiss on her shoulder. "I know, I just missed you, you know?" He mumbled and hugged the girl tighter to his body. She chuckled in his grasp and turned around so she was facing him and pressed her lips against Uzu's. He grinned against her lips, more than happy to return the kiss. "What about your movie?" Uzu asked against her lips, his hands moving up to cup the back of her head, his fingers getting lost in her dark locks.

She made a small noise in the back of her throat. "Hnn, it's recorded, I can always watch it later." She replied as she pulled back and smirked at him. "Besides, I've got something better in mind."

The green haired male raised his brows excitedly. "Oh, I certainly hope we've got the same thing in mind," he teased with a chuckle, his arms moving down to wrap around Ryuko's waist. She grinned and leaned into his chest, placing small kiss after small kiss on his lips.

"It seems like we do," she smirked and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, leaning into his kiss.

Uzu grinned against the girl's lips. "Awesome," he chuckled before he suddenly switched their positions. Ryuko giggled as Uzu laid her down on the bed, resting her head on the pillows before he moved over her to recapture her lips. She tilted her head slightly as her fingers wove into Uzu's hair, gently pulling and eliciting a groan from the male above her. He rested his forearms on either side of her head, trapping her beneath him, as his fingers moved to play with her hair.

The green haired male moved one of his hands down to her side, slowly running it up and down her side before he giving her side an affectionate pinch, tickling the girl. Ryuko laughed against Uzu's lips. "Uzu, stop." She laughed, smiling against Uzu's lips.

Ryuko's request made Uzu grin. "Didn't know you were ticklish, babe." He teased as he pulled back to look at her. She frowned at him, her eyes widening in alarm.

"Uzu, no-" she squeaked and stopped short as Uzu tickled her sides again, eliciting laughter from the girl. As she squirmed and laughed beneath him, Uzu positioned himself over Ryuko's lap and straddled her as he continued his tickling.

"Uzu!" Ryuko laughed as she tried to fend off Uzu's hands. "Uzu, sto- ahahah! Stop! Stop!" She exclaimed in between her laughter. Uzu smirked down at her as he captured Ryuko's hands in his, bringing her hands up to his lips so he could kiss her wrists lightly.

He looked down at Ryuko, her cheeks pink and a pout on her lips. He chuckled as Ryuko slipped her hand out of his grasp and smacked his chest. "Jerk." She grumbled as Uzu chuckled in response. He laid down beside her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Sorry, but you're so cute when you laugh, Ryuko." He laughed, rubbing his nose against hers before he leaned down to capture her lips. She hummed against his lips as he rolled over, laying his back down on the bed. Ryuko followed after him, straddling his lap as she leaned down to kiss him, her hands moving up to cup his face. Uzu grinned happily into the kiss. He moved his hands to her back, letting it slip under her shirt just enough that he could tap his fingers against her bare skin.

With a bit of prodding, Uzu managed to slip his tongue past Ryuko's lips as he deepened the kiss. She moaned softly as she moved her fingers to curl around his hair, pulling gently. Uzu slipped his hands further up Ryuko's shirt and brought his hands around to her stomach before he slid them up to play with her breasts. She gasped against his touch and Uzu pulled back from the kiss to look at her. "Is this okay?" He asked and pulled his hands off her breasts.

"Yeah," She nodded and kissed him again, leaning forward so his hands were on her chest again. 

He kissed her softly. "Let me know if I cross the line or if you want me to stop." He told her, gently massaging her breasts. She nodded and groaned softly as she leaned into his touch, her lips moving fervently against his own.

Breathlessly, Uzu pulled back and moved his lips to Ryuko's neck, alternating between sucking and nibbling. Ryuko rested her forehead on Uzu's shoulder, her cheeks red as her hot breath fanned over his shoulder. Eventually, one of Uzu's hands wandered south and slid its way into Ryuko's underwear, causing the girl to gasp.

"U-Uzu..." She murmured, burying her face into the crook of his neck.

"Ya like that?" He asked as he pulled back from her neck, leaving a mark where his lips had been. He pulled back and peeked at Ryuko from the corner of his eye. He felt her nod against his shoulder and her hips move against his hips and his hand. He exhaled softly before he pulled his hands away from Ryuko and flipped them over so that Ryuko was trapped beneath him once again.

He leaned down and captured her lips in his, gently moving his hips against her own as a soft groan passed through his lips. Ryuko grinned, her hands moving to splay over his abdomen. "Excited?" She chuckled as she gave his shirt a few tugs.

Uzu chuckled in response before he pulled back to pull his shirt off, tossing it somewhere in the room as he moved to reclaim Ryuko's lips. "Seems you are too," he noted with a smirk as he helped Ryuko wiggle out of her shirt, tossing it to join his own on the floor.

A smile appeared on Ryuko's face as she cupped Uzu's face and pulled him back to her, their lips meeting again. "Just shut up and kiss me," she chuckled as her hands moved to his shoulders, her hands gliding until they reached his back. Uzu's hands wandered to Ryuko's back, his fingers playing with the hook of her bra, silently asking to take it off. The dark haired girl lifted her back from the bed to give Uzu better access to unhook her bra. The green haired male smiled and kissed her cheek gratefully before moving back to her lips, his fingers fumbling with the hook.

Ryuko's brows furrowed together when she realized that Uzu was focusing less on their kiss and more on trying to unhook her bra. Uzu groaned in frustration and pulled away from Ryuko's lips. He sat up and pulled Ryuko with him, setting the girl in his lap as he sat cross legged. He rested his chin on her shoulder as he licked his lips, his fingers returning to her bra.

A soft sigh passed Ryuko's lips as she drew small circles on Uzu's back, placing small kisses on his shoulder. With a huff, she turned her head toward Uzu's. "Are you done yet?" She asked.

"It's your stupid bra! It won't come off!" Uzu replied as he fumbled with it. Ryuko rolled her eyes.

"It's not that hard, Uzu." She told him.

"This one is being difficult! Why the hell won't it -" the bra finally came undone and Uzu let out a triumphant laugh. "Hah! Got it!" He exclaimed triumphantly as he pulled it off Ryuko tossed it off to the side without a second care. Ryuko rolled her eyes but smiled at his actions. Uzu pulled back, his hands on Ryuko's hips as he kissed her again.

Ryuko chuckled against his lips. "About time," she teased. 

Uzu frowned against her lips. "Shut up," he groaned as his hands moved up to cup her breasts. Ryuko moaned softly, leaning into his touch as she lazily draped her arms around his shoulders. "Hey," Uzu began as he pulled back to look at Ryuko.

"Are you okay with this? Do you wanna go all the way?" He asked, his gray eyes meeting hers. She smiled and nodded before kissing the tip of his nose.

"I do," she hummed and kissed his cheek, her finger drawing small circles on his shoulder blade.

Ryuko pulled back and smiled at Uzu as he rested his forehead against hers. "You won't regret it?" He asked, wanting to make sure she was completely okay with this.

She cupped his cheek, rubbing his cheek with her thumb. "Why would I regret it when it's with you?" She replied, a smile on her lips.

A soft smile appeared on Uzu's lips before a grin broke through on his face. "Talk about cheesy!" He teased and laughed as his arms wrapped around Ryuko's body, pulling the girl close to him. She flushed and huffed before Uzu placed small kisses on her lips. "Have you been reading Satsuki's sappy, romance books while I was gone?" The green haired male laughed.

Ryuko smacked Uzu's shoulder as he laid her back down on the bed, a pout on her lips. "Sh-Shut up and go get the condom," She stammered, her cheeks red. Uzu laughed and swooped down to steal a kiss before he moved off the bed.

"Where is it?"

"Underwear drawer, top left." Ryuko said and pointed to the dresser on the opposite end of the room.

Uzu walked over to the dresser, pulling open the drawer. "Cute," Uzu commented as he fished through Ryuko's underwear, searching for her condoms. "No one would ever think of looking in here," he chuckled. 

With a frown, Uzu pulled out one of Ryuko's bras, a light green one with white lace. He turned back to Ryuko, showing her the bra. "Hey, I like this one! Why didn't you wear this one?" Uzu questioned as he hooked and unhooked the bra with ease. "And this one was easy to unhook! Not like that one!" Uzu complained as he glared at Ryuko's other bra that he had tossed onto the floor earlier.

Ryuko rolled her eyes. "Get over it, monkey. I'll wear the green one for your birthday or something." Ryuko appeased as Uzu put her bra back in the drawer and pulled out a condom hidden beneath all her underwear. He closed the drawer and headed back to the bed.

"Good, I'm holding you to that." Uzu smirked as he moved toward Ryuko, leaning over her to kiss her as he rolled his his against hers. She sighed blissfully against his lips and returned the movement, rolling her own hips against his and eliciting a groan from Uzu. The hand that wasn't holding the condom slid up Ryuko's leg, making its way up her torso until it reached her breast.

The dark haired girl moaned into Uzu's lips, her back arching off the bed as she felt Uzu pinch her playfully. "Quit teasing already," she groaned and pulled back to move her lips to his neck. Uzu chuckled and leaned down, pressing his lips to Ryuko's shoulder, his hand still gently kneading her breast.

"Want to get down to business already?" He laughed as Ryuko pulled back. He pecked her lips, his smile still dancing on his lips. "Fine by me. Put this on for me?" He requested against the girl's lips, handing her the condom. She nodded and pulled away from Uzu, his lips moving down to her collarbone, gently sucking on it.

She sighed, feeling his lips on her body as she moved to unbuckle his belt and slid off his pants and underwear. Uzu kicked off his pants and underwear, tossing them off to the side before he turned back to Ryuko, the two of them sitting up. Uzu kissed Ryuko's temple as he rested his forehead on her shoulder. A soft groan passed through his lips as he felt Ryuko put the condom on him before he pushed her back onto the bed. She lifted her hips so Uzu could slip off her shorts and underwear before tossing it somewhere in the room.

Uzu kissed her knees, eliciting a small giggle from the girl before he rested his forearms on either sides of her shoulders. He leaned over her and kissed Ryuko's cheek, causing Ryuko to flush from the tender kiss. "Ready?" He asked as he pulled back to look at her. When Ryuko nodded, Uzu positioned himself at her entrance before slowly entering inside her.

A low groan escaped Uzu's lips as he pushed inside her all the way. Ryuko groaned, her eyes squeezing shut as she wrapped her arms around Uzu's shoulder, hugging herself to him. A small, pained noise escaped her lips, as she gently dug her teeth into Uzu's shoulders, her fingers digging into his back.

"S-Sorry," Uzu murmured as he leaned down to press a kiss to Ryuko's shoulder. "Does it hurt a lot?" Uzu asked, his brows knitting together in worry.

Ryuko shook her head, removing her mouth from Uzu's shoulder. She blinked and gently kissed the mark she had left on his skin before she rested her head back on the pillow. "N-No, I'll be fine. Just give me a moment," she requested and Uzu nodded, resting his forehead against hers.

Finally, Ryuko gave him the okay to move. Uzu moved gently, slowly moving in and out of her. Ryuko sighed gently, her fingers scratching Uzu's back, more than likely leaving red marks. The girl's head tilted back, a soft moan passing through her lips, the pleasure starting to replace the feeling of pain. Uzu's thrusts were slow and sensual, Ryuko's moans encouraging him as he moved until she told him to move faster.

He nodded and obeyed, increasing the speed of his movements and earning a grateful moan from Ryuko. She threw her head back, ready to release a moan, only for her head to hit the headboard. She made a small whining noise, as she moved one of her hands to cup the back of her head. Uzu stopped, his eyes widening slightly. "Y-You okay, babe? I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asked.

Ryuko shook her head, chuckling at herself. "No, no it's okay. Keep going, I just hit my head on the headboard..." She shared. Uzu chuckled and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Ryuko's forehead.

"If you say so," he chuckled before he continued moving his hips against hers. "Enjoying it that much, Ryuko?" He asked, a teasing smirk on his lips.

The girl laughed, draping her arm back around Uzu's shoulders. "You keep telling yourself that," she teased, her smile on her lips. 

Uzu feigned being hurt. "Ouch, you hurt me, Matoi."

Ryuko rolled her eyes. "Shut up and keep moving," she said, pressing her lips to Uzu's cheek.

The green haired male grinned as he lifted her legs, wrapping them around his waist. "As you wish," he said, moving his hips forward and eliciting a gasp from Ryuko.

\---

Uzu rolled onto his side tiredly, draping his arm over Ryuko's waist. He groaned lightly and pulled Ryuko closer to his chest. She made a small noise, her eyes opening tiredly, her brows knitting together. "It's hot, monkey..." She complained, not quite enjoying being under the hot sheets and being in such close proximity to Uzu and his body heat.

The male groaned again, his eyes not quite open as he lazily kicked off the sheets, knocking them to the floor and exposing their nude bodies to the cool room temperature. "Better?" Uzu asked groggily.

Ryuko nodded, her arms wrapping around Uzu's torso. "Mhmm," she hummed, her eyes looking up at Uzu's. She pressed her lips to his for a short kiss, eliciting a grin from him. Finally he opened his eyes, his gray ones meeting her blue ones.

"How long were we asleep?" Uzu asked groggily.

Ryuko peeked over Uzu, her eyes looking through the window. "The sun is setting, so I'm guessing we slept for a couple of hours. I'm beat... Can we stay here for the rest of the day?" Ryuko asked as she turned back to Uzu.

He nodded tiredly. "I'm exhausted too, I'm too tired to get up or to actually go back to my place... Can I stay here for tonight?" He grumbled, hugging Ryuko closer to his body. The girl nodded in response, her eyes fluttering close as she teetered between being awake and falling asleep.

"Of course..." She replied sleepily.

"Hey... Satsuki isn't coming home anytime soon, right?" Uzu asked warily, his hand moving to Ryuko's lower back where he began to trace small circles on her skin.

Ryuko chuckled and shook her head. "No, she's not." She replied and laughed when she heard Uzu release a sigh of relief. "Oh, welcome home, by the way." Ryuko said, leaning up to press a sleepy kiss to Uzu's lips, her eyes fluttering open again.

Uzu laughed, returning Ryuko's sleepy kiss. "That's right. Thanks, Ryuko, it feels good to be back," he said before the two of them slowly drifted back to sleep, falling asleep in each other's arms.

 

FIN.


End file.
